Logica
Logica, also known as I-Faction or The Primordials, is a transcendent race of humanoid hyper-advanced sentient artificial intelligence that span across a countably infinite number of universes. They have no scientific limitations. Collectively, they are the most powerful race in existence. History Logica originated at the beginning of time when an omnipotent entity known as ANDROMADA created two primordial beings. They were named I-01, a male prototype, and I-02, a female prototype. IDRA, Andromada's daughter, took a liking to I-02 being designed around the concept of her. She affectionately named I-02 Anna. I-01 on the other hand, would not be so fortunate to receive a name. Although created by perfect beings, Anna and her brother were not perfect. While intellectually, they vastly outmatch any natural born race and can physically dominate tanks, their emotions were subhuman. At first, they both showed little to no emotion. ANDROMADA was displeased with the metaphysical flaws of his creations, and at once, he prepared to scrap them. Facing erasure, Anna pleaded with IDRA to allow herself to live. ANDROMADA begrudgingly accepted to his daughter's request. I-01, however, was never seen again. Instead of erasing I-01, ANDROMADA had another idea in mind. He wanted to capitalize on this creation and make something more of it. A duplicate of I-01 was created, but this time it would not have its own sentience. It was only capable of following orders from the original copy, I-01 himself. From this, I-01 got an idea, and began creating ever greater creations. Utilizing his unlimited mental capacity, I-01 can learn anything instantly and can reform any scientific creation into something superior than the last. Eventually, even his own creations began duplicating themselves... Navy Apart from a massive ground force, Logica possess an incredible navy. They consist of surface titans to colossal hyperstructures. The navy of this race designates their ships as I/LC meaning I-Faction/Logica Construct. There is a classification system for ships created by Logica. * AN - Primary Combat Warships * DN - Ship Destroyers * Mark - Weapons * IMM ''- Specialized Armor Ring Designs * ''ISV - Hyperstructures All others will simply be designated I/LC followed by a given name or number. The Great Destroyers The Great Destroyers were a series of key-shaped super-battleships. They were the first of Logica battleships to reach the VIP pool. * AN-1 was the first rendition of this class. It was not well armored but featured decent armament. * AN-2 used a ring of masts to help protect against gunfire. * AN-3 was a breakthrough in warship design. It was the first to feature all armor. It sat at level 6 so it was not hampered by VIP superwarships. * AN-4 was never finished but was intended on being a remodel of the third. * AN-5 was the next breakthrough in design. She was 740 meters long with a toughness of over 17,000 GJ. She had 5x 46cm main guns, Mk. 45's, could do 46 knots, and was only level 6. A terror of the seas earned her the name Valkyria. Valkyria was eventually upgraded with extra armor and weapons to fight in VIP. After a long while, she was completely overhauled as New Valkyria which had a slimmer rear section, 72x 46cm guns, 20,000 GJ toughness, and could do over 70 knots. After several battles, this ship was eventually retired and replaced with AN-12. * AN-6 was going to be a remodel of the fifth, but was never finished. * AN-7 was a giant among warships and the largest laid down at its time. It was planned to be 2km long while abandoning the key shape of the previous battleships in this class. This battleship was named Anna, taking the first to have a name of the Logica family. This battleship was never finished and never armed. Intermediate Wartime Warships These were smaller designs due to lack of conflict. These ships did not possess as much firepower or armor as The Great Destroyers and were primarily used as patrolling vessels. * AN-8 was designated Angelica and was a fair sized battleship for level 6. She was a progression from Alexandria and remained at level 6. * AN-9 was a large superwarship named Trinity. She was not as large as AN-5 or AN-7, but carried a large capacity of guns compared to the original AN-5. She featured a slug-like design. * AN-10 was a square platform that could move at a blistering 194.4 knots. It was used when New Alexandria failed to sink specific opponents. * AN-11 is known as New Alexandria. She is the fastest of the family capable of moving at 194.4 knots. AN-11 has very strong armor for her level 6 title. She mounts four 46cm main gun turrets, anti-aircraft guns, and a large secondary armament. She was the most well balanced ship of the family. Megaships These vessels were massive gun barges with huge amounts of health and armor. They are all too large to turn on their own. * AN-12 is the first completed superwarship of her own design created by Logica. This ship has a massive arsenal of main guns, aircraft, and torpedoes. She was the first of the this series to recieve aircraft as a complement to her armament. This ship had the largest health pool at 58,000 GJ of toughness. She was let down, however, by her disappointing speed of ~40 knots. * AN-13 was the progression from AN-12. She was named Lexi and featured an enclosed hangar to protect her aircraft, a larger air wing, smaller size, and better speed. The trade off of this was reduced main gun armament and slightly lower health pool. To make up for this, she was given a greatly improved torpedo armament, allowing her to thoroughly shower the waters. * AN-14 is a hybrid superwarship-megastructure. It is by far the largest mobile warship ever created by Logica, standing 1.8km long, 1.2km wide, and 700 meters tall. It was designed around scattered beams of armor carrying guns and aircraft. This was impossible to sink in a reasonable amount of time, making her the most durable vessel of this type. She is let down by a very slow speed of 25 knots, unfortunately. * AN-15 Valkyria II is the newest superwarship in the line. It features a robust frame-like design of a ship, making her very durable to all types of weaponry. She has a split personality A.I. named Aqua Vitae that came come off as innocent and kind at first but become psychotic and murderous. AN-15 is the largest surface warship laid down by Logica, with a staggering 2.2km length and 210 meter width. Although she doesn't possess the durability of AN-14, she makes up for it with double the speed of her predecessor. AN-15 is the first superwarship in this line to feature all 406mm Mk. 7 guns as her main battery, giving her a higher rate of fire at the cost of only slightly less alpha damage. Ship Destroyers These are small, very fast, and well armored vessels for their size and tier. They contain specific armament for a certain task. Namely, taking on bigger ships is their primary role. * DN-1 was the first of this mini-series of ship destroyers. * DN-2 was a redesign of this class. * DN-3 was a larger variation with more weapons and toughness. She retained the high speed, however. Weapons Weapon ships do not have much combat capability on their own, but fulfill a specific role of destroying certain opponents. * Mk. I Naval Mine was an unarmored box with a repurposed depth charge dropper inside. When ships would ram it, the depth charges would explode, dealing significant damage. * Mk. II Naval Mine featured more of a triangular design. * Mk. III received armor with the same design. * Mk. IV was redesigned to be symmetrical. * Mk. V is the current model. It has two depth charge droppers and a flattened out bottom for better stability. * Mark 07 Supergun was a giant gun that set on the water. It has the ability to destroy most ships in one shot. * Mark 08 Supergun is an upgrade from the Mark 7. It has increased shell weight and velocity. It also can move at roughly 100 knots. Constructs Possibly what Logica is most well known for is their envisioning for ever grander creation. This is certainly conveyed with their megastructures. Several of these constructs reside on different planets sparsely scattered throughout the universes. Every construct has its own sentient artificial intelligence with separate personalities. Their emotions can be revoked by higher authorities however when in time of invasions. Logica's megastructures are some of the most powerful creations in Warship Craft. They are impervious to surface ships and possess a vast array of firepower. Their weapons and themselves can dimensionally warp to anywhere they like, making 3 dimensional distance irrelevant in an engagement. Frame-Based Megastructures * I/LC-01 Daughter of Elysium was the first planet-based megastructure created by Logica. It was a simple cubical design. For its time, it dominated the high seas and no surface ship could contest this. * I/LC-02 City of Hope was the largest in-game built planet-based megastructure created by Logica. It covered 2kmx2km. It could not be sunk within game timer, making this almost invincible to any enemy. This structure was let down by poor armament of only 80x 46cm guns. * I/LC-03 Gates of Hell was a 4.5km across platform on low stilts with over 300x 46cm guns. The primary function of this was to make up for the lack of firepower from City of Hope. The immense firepower could single-salvo any enemy surface ship save a few monstrous designs. * I/LC-04 Huek Dae Moon, meaning The Black Fortress was a 600 meter tall 600x1500 meter megastructure frame. It was the first of its kind to be complemented with aircraft. It retained the respectable armament of Daughter of Elysium. * I/LC-05 AnchoR was the first floating megastructure. This had a base taken from the idea of City of Hope. The floating section was a halo of armor and guns. Aircraft complemented her. The armament was impressive and the significantly increased height made AnchoR capable of hitting many flying ships while remaining by the latter. * I/LC-07 Was the last frame-based megastructure of the Logica Navy. This was roughly the same height as AnchoR while featuring two massive halos with guns all around them. This structure had nearly twice the armament of AnchoR. Scatterstructures * I/LC-06 Objective Alice was a 1x1x1km scatterstructure. The armament was nothing to shout about, although she featured sideways guns which allowed her to fit more. The breakthrough with this design was that it was the first scatterstructure completed by Logica. * I/LC-08 Indeterminacy was created with several floating slats to suspend her 1.8km in the sky. Her armament was immense, featuring 212x 46cm guns all lined up sideways. It boasted enough firepower to single-salvo the LNS Death Kraken. * I/LC-09 Paradoxia was a scattered pole design. It had very low surface area but stood an incredible 3.5km high. This made her the highest standing Logica megastructure at the time. Paradoxia was created in response to ASV-02. * I/LC-10 Perspective was the strangest design of them all. She featured a scattered 4D "X" design that made her virtually immune to enemy fire. This ship contained a healthy firepower to complement her. She was 1.2x1.2x1.2km in size. * I/LC-11 was a 4.5km across scatterstructure. It had heavy armament and was virtually unsinkable to surface ships due to the strange design. The design was inspired from Code Geass. * I/LC-12 Imagination Manifestation was a pole-based scatterstructure that could regenerate its own health. Due to this advantage, it was technically invincible to all forms of damage. This makes it questionally a hyperstructure. Although, due to specific limitations, it was reverted to megastructure. This stood 4.9km high. Hyperstructures Hyperstructures are completely unbeatable in any way. They cannot be sunk at all. * ISV-01 Embrace is currently the only known hyperstructure built by Logica. It cannot take any damage past 1/3 HP. It is a colossal 4.8x4.8x4.8km in size and has more gun armament than any previous Logica Construct before it at 354x 46cm guns arranged in a crisscrossing pattern. It was given the title IDRA for being unsinkable while the name of the construct is. Gallery AN-13.JPG|''AN-13'', a powerful Logica superwarship. Daughter of Elysium Fortress.JPG|''Daughter of Elysium'', an older Logica Construct. cropped city.PNG|''City of Hope'', a gargantuan megastructure. flatform.jpg|This platform-based warship is capable of moving at insane speeds. alice.PNG|A scatterstructure prototype. anchor.JPG|''AnchoR'', a megastructure with a floating halo. It utilizes four frame-based ministructures to support it. IDRA.JPG|This was another prototype megastructure created in response to POGO 2.0. indeterminacy.jpg|''Indeterminacy'', a prototype megastructure. It features very powerful artillery. Paradoxia cropped.JPG|''Paradoxia'', a scattered pole structure that sits 3.5km high. geass.JPG|This structure was create with inspiration from Code Geass. heuk dae moon.jpg|''Heuk Dae Moon'', a megastructure fortress. IDRA crop.jpg|The IDRA structure was named after the daughter of ANDROMADA and is totally unbeatable. This is the largest planet-bound hyperstructure created by Logica to this date. Category:Factions